


The Sweetest Bloom

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: King Gavin visits his good friend King Jack's kingdom and compliments him plenty.





	The Sweetest Bloom

In all the time that Gavin’s known Jack, he’s always been proud of him. Watching him grow as a king and seeing what he can do with his kingdom. It’s something that Gavin’s always strived to do. To bring everyone together and keep everything calm. There was no way he could work like Jack does, though. It takes more work than Gavin can even fathom to get people that close.

Visiting Jack, though, was always his favorite time. The other king had a beautiful garden and halls. Plants were everywhere and everything seemed so alive. Gavin’s own kingdom was in a lush plain area, but nothing could ever stand up to Jack’s home.

Smiling to his other king, Gavin gave a small bow. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Jack.”

“Gavin, you know that I enjoy your stay here. For however long or short you choose.”

The smile from the other man brought a flutter to Gavin’s stomach as he moved closer, walking in stride with Jack towards the gardens.

“Was there a reason you had asked me here, though?”

“No, I just thought it had been far too long since we had last seen each other. Don’t you agree?”

Laughing, Gavin nodded. “You made it sound urgent, though.”

“It was urgent that I see you again.”

The statement had Gavin’s cheeks turning pink, looking towards the windows so that Jack wouldn’t see. What he was missing was that Jack has already seen the blush, and was admiring the way that Gavin looked with the sun on his face.

They continued to walk in silence, not noticing when the other was admiring them until they got to the garden. Gavin was quick to light up at the look of it, already noticing the new flowers from the last time that he had been there, and rushing over to look. His hands were fluttering around, scared to touch any of them just in case they were sensitive to touch. Jack stood back, admiring the way that Gavin was looking at each flower with such curiosity, knowing that the younger wanted to know everything about them. Jack would be more than happy to teach him one day. Not today. It was the first day that he was here and he wanted to enjoy time with his friend.

“Jack! There are so many beautiful flowers! Have you gotten any new animals?” Gavin spun around as he spoke, a bright smile on his face.

“I haven’t seen any just yet, but I’ll keep a look out for you. We found some plants from different kingdoms and we’re hoping that they survive.”

“I’m sure they will, Jack. You do have the best green thumb.”

Jack had not been expecting the compliment, blush surely noticeable. Gavin couldn’t help but smile at that as he moved to sit down on the bench, patting the spot next to him.

Jack obliged, moving to sit with Gavin, looking over to him.

“It’s very nice to see you again, Jack. I love being in your kingdom. You’ve worked so hard on making it so beautiful. It shows.”

Jack’s blush darkens as he laughs again. “You just need to show your people kindness and compassion. Show them that things can be solved with words and not violence. It did take a very long time though. And effort. It was worth it though.”

Looking at Jack in admiration, Gavin sighed. “It’s truly amazing what you’ve done, Jack. I can’t imagine anyone else ever putting in as much effort as you do. I’ve tried and yet people don’t seem to understand. I think you have a special connection with your people.”

“I think you have that connection too, Gavin. You just need to find it. Work to strengthen it. I know you’ll be able to find it.”

“Will you help me, Jack?”

Gently, Jack placed his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, smiling softly. “Of course I will, Gavin. I’d be more than happy to help you find your full potential as king.”

It didn’t seem possible, but Gavin was glowing almost brighter than the sun as he wrapped his arms around Jack, pressing his face against his chest. “Thank you, Jack. I’m lucky to have you…as a friend.”

Jack was surprised at the sudden hug, hesitating before wrapping his arms around Gavin, hand resting in his hair.

“I’m always happy to help, Gavin. Especially you.”

Gavin looks up at Jack, small smile on his face. Staring down at him, Jack slowly leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He relishes in the way that Gavin gasps, and when the kiss is done, seems to almost follow after his lips.

“You are, by far, my favorite.”


End file.
